ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe: Rise of the Korukai
DC Universe: Rise of the Korukai '''is an action-adventure video game based on the '''DC Comics. It will be based on the DC Heroes and Villains forming a temporary alliance to stop a new alien invasion, known as the The Korukai. Synopsis Story Playable Heroes *Aquaman *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Batman *Batwoman *Beast Boy *Black Canary *Black Lightning *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Booster Gold *Doctor Fate *Captain Atom *Cyborg *Fire *Flash (Barry Allen) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Huntress *Ice *Impulse *Katana *Kid Flash *Kilowog *Krypto the Superdog *Martian Manhunter *Metamorpho *Miss Martian *Nightwing *Power Girl *Question *Raven *Red Tornado *Robin (Tim Drake) *Shazam *Spectre *Spoiler *Starfire *Static *Steel *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman *Swamp Thing *Troia *Wildcat *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Playable Villains *Abra Kadabra *Amazo *Amon Sur *Anarky *Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man *Ares *Arkillo *Atomic Skull *Atrocitus *Bane *Bizarro *Black Adam *Black Manta *Blockbuster *Brain *Brainiac *Brother Blood *Bruno Mannheim *Captain Boomerang *Captain Cold *Catman *Catwoman *Cheetah *Cheshire *Cicada *Circe *Clayface *Clock King *Cluemaster *Copperhead *Count Vertigo *Cyborg Superman *Darkseid *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Despero *Devastation *Doomsday *Dr. Destiny *Dr. Light (Arthur Light) *Dr. Polaris *Dr. Psycho *Dracula *Dreamslayer *Eclipso *Electrocutioner *Evil Star *Extant *Faceless Hunter *Faora *Fatality *Felix Faust *Firefly *General Zod *Gentleman Ghost *Giganta *Golden Glider *Goldface *Gorilla Grodd *Harley Quinn *Heat Wave *Hush *Icicle Sr. *Icicle Jr. *Imperiex *Kalibak *Kanjar Ro *Kestrel *Key *KGBeast *Killer Croc *Killer Frost *Killer Moth *Knockout *Lady Shiva *Larfleeze *Lashina *Lex Luthor *Livewire *Lobo *Lord Havok *Malefic *Major Disaster *Mammoth *Man-Bat *Manchester Black *Mantis *Maxie Zeus *Merlyn the Magnificent *Metron *Mirror Master *Mr. Freeze *Mongul *Monsiuer Mallah *Ocean Master *Omac *Onomatopoeia *Parallax *Parasite *Plasmus *Poison Ivy *Professor Zoom *Prometheus *Psimon *Queen Bee *Question *Ragdoll *Rampage *Ra's Al Ghul *Red Hood *Red King *Red Volcano *Riddler *Scandal Savage *Scarecrow *Shrapnel *Silver Banshee *Silver Swan *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Sonar *Starro *Steppenwolf *Stompa *Superman-Prime *Talia al Ghul *Tattooed Man *Ten *The Joker *The Shade *Top *Two-Face *Vandal Savage *Weather Wizard *Whisper A'Daire *White Martian *Wizard *Wotan Playable Korukai *Rokkar Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Iris West-Allen *Jimmy Olsen *Lois Lane *Lucas "Snapper" Carr *Oracle *Vicki Vale Bosses Stages Voice Cast *George Newbern - Superman, Cyborg Superman *Tim Daly - Superman-Prime *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Michael Rosenbaum - The Flash (Barry Allen) *Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Metamorpho *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Static, Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary, Batwoman *James Remar - Hawkman *Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl *Travis Willingham - Shazam, Gorilla Grodd *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Catwoman, Troia, Fire *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *J.G. Hertzler - Deathstroke, Ares *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Steven Blum - Kilowog, Swamp Thing *Tara Strong - Raven, Harley Quinn *Jennifer Hale - Starfire, Ice, Zatanna *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Lobo, Starro, Mammoth, Atrocitus, Black Adam, Killer Croc *Corey Burton - Brainiac, Ra's Al Ghul, Red King *Troy Baker - Nightwing, Sinestro, Gentleman Ghost, Two-Face *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash (Wally West) *Quinton Flynn - Beast Boy *Cameron Bowen - Robin (Tim Drake) *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl *Nolan North - Superboy, Zod *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian *Jason Marsden - Impulse (Bart Allen) *Carlos Alazaraqui - Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Erika Fong - Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Keith Szarabajka - Question *Edward Asner - Wildcat *David Kaye - Atom, Evil Star, Doomsday *Peter Cullen - Mongul Crew Production Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans